gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Puerto Melizine
Geography The region collectively known as Puerto Melizine after the most significant and powerful city within the area is a rich region with powerful naval positioning owing to the solid connection to the mainland combined with the peninsulas and inlets connecting the region to the greater oceans. One of the more eye catching landmarks to cartographers is the peninsular Pico del Dracon in the northeast of the region. This stretch of land receives heavy rains and is lush with vegetation and forestry in its interior. What marks the peninsula as most outstanding though is the massive stone carved fortress nation-city encircling the eastern edge of the Pico. Known as Puerto Melizine by the locals and lending its name to the entirety of the region, the massive city is carved directly into the stony cores of the hills, once mountains, and banks of the coast all around the eastern edge of the Pico and dipping down into the eastern edge of the gulf in the north central of the peninsula. Though beset by storms in the rainy months the Pico is far less subject to bad weather than the Storm Stones to it's northeast and the massive Puerto Melizine is strong enough to withstand any weather thrust upon it. The eastern coast of the Pico that holds Melizine often serves as a guiding shore for ships to follow when transitioning from the Hundred Seas and the Vestlig Sea. The titular Puerto Melizine lies all along the east coast of the Pico and wraps around the northern tip of the eastern prong to encapsulate the eastern interior of the gulf. The majority of the population lives in this massive sprawling city which stretches for hundreds of miles down the coast. The city is very similar to the 13 Fortresses of Cas-Teire, gigantic in stature and accommodation as if built for giants. Much like Cas-Teire the stone has engravings and paintings done in dyes of what appear to be giants battling dragons although unlike Cas-Teire habitation of Melizine has caused these masterful art pieces to be in far less fine condition. The soil outside the city is richly fertile and it's from these grounds that the many colored flowers used to make Melizine Dyes grow from. South southwest from Melizine is the Golfo de Pelagio which serves as a calm weather inlet connecting the main region to the Hundred Seas. Melizine dips down into the gulf here and those who do not participate in the Recuperacion settle in this calmer region of the massive city. West of the Gulf is a lake known as Lago Blanco which earns its name from a layer of white plankton that gathers across its surface in the spring and summer months, freezing solid in the winter and turning the lake into a perfectly white sheet of ice. Few venture to witness the Blanco's transformation though for while the land surrounding it is thick with vegetation there is little in the way of food or game, the interior of the region being nearly bereft of large animal life. In the southeest of the region lies the Lunia Mar, a crescent shaped sea both clear and deep, yet seemingly devoid of any animal life. No fish, no amphibians, nothing. Numerous waterfalls cascade from lakes into rivers that run to all portions of the coast. The rest of the land is cool and marshy, filled with stands of pine, maple, birch and beech. Numerous small settlements dot the area. Marshes and rivers filled with small freshwater clams. Far to the west lies another abandoned massive city-fort, Puerto Delfonso which straddles the Lunia Mar to its south and the Hundred Seas to its north. As Puerto Melizine it is reported to be massive, carved directly from the stone of the ground, and stretching miles up and down the coast of Lunia Mar and the Hundred Seas. It received its name from the Melizine explorer who discovered it and is known to Melizine officials but remains un-colonized or settled owing the Melizine concentration on the Recuperacion. People Although appearing somewhat similar to the Bjurns to their west the people of Melizine, known collectively as the Melzin, are a unique people all their own. Seaborne Confederation advisers brought in by the Caercian Colonizers noted a distinct similarity between the Melzin and those of the AQUA, but what was most confounding was the prevalence of feathers and other bird-like features among the inhabitants. Though heavily eroded by human phenotype many of the region's inhabitants sport outcroppings of feathers, most often in replacement of hair on their head or very occasionally over their entire body. Incredibly soft and fine these feathers often present themselves in bright blues, greens, yellows, and reds. Many of the high society sport feathers along the napes of the necks and down their back and having such a spread of plumage is considered a high mark. No validated reports of winged children have been made in decades but occasionally a Melzin's nose will take on a beakish quality as well. Some speculate this may somehow be related to the birdmen of Galomyr though how such could be possible given their presumed incompatibility with humans is unknown. Often light of skin and dark headed blonde hair is not uncommon and men who do not express the characteristics of plumage are able to, and often do, grow short full beards. Women prefer to keep their hair short and work alongside men in many of the tasks performed by the society. The dress of the region is generally one of warmth and furs, though cut stylistically as to cut down on bulk and promote fashionable trends. Melzin society promotes a strict sense of ethical duty to work, driven forward by the Recuperacion as their ultimate driving goal and shunning pursuits of pleasure or personal desires publicly. Privately however the Melzin engage rigorously in sexual passions, an undisclosed point of shame for the majority of the population. Public policy and national identity focuses the Melzin on strict and rigid social and moral order, as a reactionary and cautionary response to their history with the Bloomenwald but such intense daily pressure leads to addictive urges being expressed through other outlets, namely physical passion. The society orders itself in a pseudo-monarchial pseudo-feudal style with the Grandee descended from Pelagius Melizine I acting as a sort of king though responsible to and for the various Archdukes beneath him, who rather than possessing land, possess retained men and women who operate as the mode of noble exchange. Many of the Archdukes operate as leaders of the expeditions sent out for the Recuperacion and thus are somewhat dissatisfied with the slow rate of action taken to recover those they were sent to find. Others possess heavy interests in boat building or dyes, who also desire greater markets for their goods and services. History Melizine known history begins solidly about four hundred years ago much as many other nations, although oral history survives from before. According to the ancient tales the original Melzin came from far to the north and to the east, but they did not arrive at Melizine together nor did they become Melzin within Melizine. The story goes that a group of explorers from these two different directions were ensnared at the same time to the north, by the islands now known as the Bloomenwald. Much as the native trapped inhabitants of Bloomenwald these explorers came to become enthralled by the islands. In a subsequent generation to these explorers the now fused peoples managed to escape, according to legend as led by Pelagius Melizine after whom both the Gulf and City were named. The Melzin island hopped away from the Bloomenwald heading south although many still longed for the Grape Lotus of the island and many tales center around Pelagius' decisions to deal with those who had smuggled Grape Lotus south along the sojourn. The Storm Stones drove the Melzin onward and eventually they discovered Puerto Melizine, settling it and establishing themselves in the hollows of the ancient massive city. It is shortly after this history that written history picks up, describing the confirmation of Pelagius as Grandee Pelagius I by the people and the internal development of a strong national moral and ethical code as well as the issuance of the Decree of the Recuperacion which gave the Melzin the ultimate goal to recover those still trapped on the Bloomenwald and return them to Melizine for recovery and integration within the society. The Recuperacion was met with significant fervor and success in the first years leading to the sending of many more ships far and wide to search for aid but after seven years Melizine had begun to lose more people it sent to recover than it recovered and Grape Lotus had a few incidents of appearing within Melizine proper. The Recuperacion was tightened, restricting operations related to the Recuperacion to the south of the Bloomenwald and no further north and after a few expeditions sent down into the Vestlig Sea failed to return further expeditions to the south were restricted as well. In the year 480 the Melzin patrol only the small stretch of water around the Storm Stones, Greta Stone, and Pacondo's Landing in search of escaped Bloomenwald survivors. Religion The Melzin revere the sea and the sky as powerful and omniscient powers worshiping a sky goddess and a sea god who are believed to have been two of the giants that built Puerto Melizine as a retreat for their love, explaining the many storms that berate the peninsula and the Storm Stones. Resources Large stands of strong and weak tree make for excellent ship building.''' '''Bounteous flowers provide the means to create dyes of blues and yellows and ground shells of freshwater clams provide dyes in reds and purples. Puerto Melizine lacks greatly in Draft Animals which keeps transportation along the carved streets of Melizine slow and inefficient. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18019915&postcount=33 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris